7 / 10 / 2009 Nilisha, Vidar, Fawn and Regan
Introduction: Characters: Nilisha, Vidar, Fawn and Regan Location: Château de la Nuit. Plot summary: (Page still under construction) Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) 10th, 2009 / 02:06:50 *alisette Nilisha sighed in desperation. Some time soon she had to get herself a portable GPS. this was the second time already that she gotten herself lost in this damned forest. Cursing herself rather creatively she sat down and checked her map over again. In the back of her mind the lycan wondered if trusting a 50 year old map to guide her to a castle inhibited by vampires and what-not was such a good idea to begin with, but as so often when it came to such things, her curiosity had gotten the better off her. Nilisha was looking for information about the history of lycans and she strongly hoped that there were some records at the Château de la Nuit. 10th, 2009 / 02:08:18 ** pyronixcore has joined 10th, 2009 / 02:08:33 *alisette Nilisha sighed in desperation. Some time soon she had to get herself a portable GPS. this was the second time already that she gotten herself lost in this damned forest. Cursing herself rather creatively she sat down and checked her map over again. In the back of her mind the lycan wondered if trusting a 50 year old map to guide her to a castle inhibited by vampires and what-not was such a good idea to begin with, but as so often when it came to such things, her curiosity had gotten the better off her. Nilisha was looking for information about the history of lycans and she strongly hoped that there were some records at the Château de la Nuit. 10th, 2009 / 02:10:22 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar dropped down to one knee and turned as the other coven member soared overhead. In the same motion, Vidar had raised his hands, conjuring to mind the epitomy of concentration as the gentle wave emanated from his palms, gathering force as they became less than fluit, into tangent reality, forces of kinetic energy embodied in the still air of the Inner Ward. The other man had no options. The force connected in mid air, and with a woud hollow whoosh, carried him several metres across the helipad. He landed less than elegantly on the training mats, rolling sideways for another meter or so. Vidar smiled. "Very good" he said. "You're learning quickly". The other Vampyre had a natural talent for how things worked. But little when it came to defending himself. He loved staff holidays. When the daylight staff went to see their families. It allowed for the Vampyres to train outside in the air, instead of downstairs in the bowels of the castle. 10th, 2009 / 02:11:05 *pyronixcore fluid*)) 10th, 2009 / 02:14:52 ** Mr-Jaunty has joined 10th, 2009 / 02:15:53 *alisette throwing the map away Nilisha screamed in frustration. This was not going to work. Racking her brain for any other idea to find the Château, she sat there for a good 10 minutes before enlightenment hit her. If there had been anyone around they could have seen the proverbial light bulb appear over her head. The woman breathed out slowly, calming herself, before she sent out her senses, trying to locate the biggest amount of magic in the area. After all, a castle full of vampire had to have a strong aura. It didn't even take a minute for Nilisha to find what she was looking for. Somewhere west of her location was a gathering of power, old power. She opened her eyes, rose from the ground and with a new smile on her lisp walked westwards. It just had to be the Château. 10th, 2009 / 02:23:53 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar stepped quickly to the man as he rose to his feet. Stepping sideways in an almost-circling motion, vidar brought his arms up and swung forwards with his right. The other man turned his body sideways and leaned back from the blow, a surprisingly fast strike from his own fist narrowly glancing Vidars jaw before his left hand knocked the punch away. "Excellent!" he beamed, stepping frowards and slamming both palms into the mans chest, not hard enough to do damage, ut just enough to topple him into the mats. Vidar froze, sensing Nilishas tenuous strands of energy softly flutter over him before disappearing. He didn't immediately recognise the power. Or it's owner. Despite a hint of familiarity, he could only sense the energy itself. The other Vampyre sprang to his feet, and swept a foot into Vidars legs, taking them down from under him. Vidar let out a laugh as he hit the mats and rolled out of the way of an elbow drop. 10th, 2009 / 02:28:10 *alisette Nilisha gleefully congratulated herself for finding the castle. she now stood right in front of it, and her senses hadn't deceived her. The level of magic gathering her was astonishing. Now that she had found the Château she found herself faced with another problem. How to get into it? She wondered if she was supposed to knock or wait till someone came to check on her - since they surely had noticed her already - or if she maybe just should try to push the entrance doors open. 10th, 2009 / 02:28:47 *ashescry ♎ Fawn stretched against the sheets of her bed in her room. She had rescheduled her meeting with the company, Ziodex. Her stomach had been off as of late, though that may have just been her monthly. Fawn frowned as she mentally went over her calendar, she was late. Her throat tightened as she sat up fully. Her initial thought had been to call Regan. She hesitated and grabbed her cane from the side of her bed. Fawn lifted herself from her bed, barefoot on the floor, cane in hand, she headed towards her bath room. As Fawn sat upon the toilet, her hands wringed against her thin shirt. "Regan." She called softly. 10th, 2009 / 02:35:24 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar stopped and held up a hand to stop his training partner. In his ear a "We have a visitor" rang softly. Vidar shed his training vest and put on his finer garments, before walking towards the entrance. As he neared the one-floor structure, he stopped and jumped, soaring up to the roof, and striding across it. As he neared the main entrance from above he sped up, until finally reaching the other side. Vidar crouched on the edge of the wall and looked down at Nilisha. "Long time no see" he called. "What brings you to my home?". 10th, 2009 / 02:36:28 *ashescry ♊ His head lifted, he'd heard her leave the bed and cross the expanse to the bathroom. It was only a moment before he heard her call his name. She had become a bit of a bother, though the perks of her blood made it worth it, to him at least. Regan stood from his place and went to her, his body filling the doorway. There was no need to put on an act around Fawn, she knew just about everything about him. Grunting softly, he inclined his head questioningly. "Mm?" 10th, 2009 / 02:40:01 *alisette Nilisha jumped at the sound of the not quite familiar voice, almost drawing one of her guns. Luckily she refrained from it, as she could finally place the voice as Vidar's. She craned her head back to answer him "Greetings to you, too. Well, I've been looking for something. History records to be precise. I don't suppose you would let me have a look at the library you surely possess?" she asked with a half smile playing over her lips. Right now, she was in too good a mood to bother being formal. Though Nilisha stongly suspected her sarcasm being lost to Vidar. 10th, 2009 / 02:43:32 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar raised an eyebrow but otherwise barely moved. "We have one, indeed. But it's very limited, I'm afraid. Our historians are in the process of writing down all they know. We have only recently had the time and opportunity to rewrite much of what was once damaged by a fire". He frowned at the thought. "Would you like something to eat first? Perhaps a room to stay in, while you remain here?" 10th, 2009 / 02:43:54 *ashescry "I'm late." ♊ The silence was deafening. Regan inhaled sharply, his chest rising with the motion. There could be no possible way. He'd never even touched her, not after that first — Regan's mind trailed and his palm came upon his face. He'd claimed her fully, when he'd taken her eyes. Those shockingly brilliant eyes. He missed them so. Regan hadn't seen them since the night he took them from her. That Cáel had taken them. Regan fumed for a moment. It was only Fawn's whimper that roused him back to her and the matter at hand. "It could be stress." He replied. 10th, 2009 / 02:48:18 *alisette Nilisha nodded. "That would be very nice indeed. You know... I'd also like to get back on my training. I haven't had any real opportunity for real battle training the last days. " she sighed, before motioning at the door. "can I just enter or do you guys own some of these Indiana Jones traps against unwelcome guest?" she continued with a raised brow and joking tone. "Because if you do, I rather know that before I get beheaded or some such." 10th, 2009 / 02:56:16 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar looked puzzled. "Indiana Jones?". He had no clue what that was. After another moment he laughed. "And you won't be beheaded by traps. We tend not to keep any." He dropped do the floor and pressed a buzzer on the door. The enormous Oak door creaked open to reveal a well lit entrance hall, with a shimmering crystral chandlier in the center. Entrances on each side went up strais, around which on the ground floor were two fayer like rooms, separated by widely spaced collumns. "You room is to the left, up those stairs" Vidar pointed. "Ask at the counter when you get up there, and they will show you to your room." "The Library to the right, in the ground floor, as you can see it's entrance is behind that set of stairs." He gestured with his other hand. "If you'll follow me" he said, grinning, "The training area is in the main courtyard. We call it the Inner Ward." he explained, opening a second set of large Oak doors as he lead Nilisha through the Entrance hall. "I can procure targets for you" he said, eyes glancing over the bow and quiver of arrows. 10th, 2009 / 02:57:03 *ashescry ♎ She sighed and nodded. It had been a stressful few weeks, for the both of them. Him turning fully into a Vampyre and her own adjustment to life without sight. It was curious, indeed. She could hear so much more, now. Fawn stood, her hand against the porcelain of the sink. She gripped it as she beckoned Regan closer, her left hand outstretched forward, from her body. ♊ Regan took her hand with his own, bringing it downwards as his thumbs went over her wrists. He licked her nose and forehead. She leaned herself into him, and Regan hesitated, wanting to pull back. He did not. His hands kneaded at her shoulders. "You look ill." 10th, 2009 / 03:01:50 *alisette Nilisha smiled gratefully. "That would be perfect, thank you. I think 'Ill carry my stuff to my room later on, if you don't mind. I'd rather sue the time for training right now." she paused a moment before she added "And you know, not knowing Indiana Jones is bit of a knowledge gap, even for someone your age." the last bit was said with a grin. Nilisha set down her back-bag and readjusted her quiver. Her fingers trailed lovingly over one of the raven-feathered arrows, and the almost bone-white material of her bow. The lycan has missed beign able to show of her abilities with that weapon. it had always been her favorite. 10th, 2009 / 03:11:48 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar said "Ofcourse, ofcourse." a mocking scowl as she joked upon his age. He held a finger to his earpiece."Bring some targets for target practice" he said. "I mist warn you that freely roamingg the easily accessable areas is fine. ut if you find sealed doorways, please leave them be. This is a home to many vampires, and they get a little picky with strangers." Within due time, two men came out carrying large and small targets, setting them up on the opposite end of the Inner Ward on large eazles. "Let's see what you can do" he grinned. "You were moderately accurate when you shot near me last time" he chided jokingly. 10th, 2009 / 03:12:32 *ashescry "I feel it, Regan. And I'm hungry." ♎ Fawn almost whined at him. He suggested they move towards the dining hall, she'd settle for something fresh. No, the bar. Her stomach growled as she ordered him to take her there. As they walked, Regan counted the taps and Fawn memorized the layout, silently. It was at the bar that Fawn settled down in her seat, ordering AB-, extra plasma. Her canines had elongated and she winced. Her forehead was killing her. 10th, 2009 / 03:18:18 *alisette Nilisha snorted. "Moderately, exactly that's the problem. I had times when my arrow was more deadly than my rifle. I want to go back to those times."Nilisha pulled an arrow out and lifted her bow. She breathed out long and steady, calming her heart rate along with it. Just when her body finally went to that short moment of perfect stillness she aimed at the smallest, target, the one furthest away, and let her arrow. fly. It hit with a satisfying 'thud' but it only took the woman a split second to notice that she hadn't hit the center perfectly. the shot was off, just a fraction of a inch., but off nonetheless. "see what I mean" she asked Vidar over her shoulder "It's not even a moving target and I still won't hit it as I should." 10th, 2009 / 03:21:39 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar smiled, and watched. "Still. I'm impressed with your dedication. On a lighter note, what information were you looking for? I may be able to answer your questions while you practice?" 10th, 2009 / 03:29:14 ** alisette has left (connection closed) 10th, 2009 / 04:30:02 ** SorrowBurn has joined 10th, 2009 / 05:47:16 ** Deadrosebud has joined 10th, 2009 / 06:04:28 ** alisette has joined 10th, 2009 / 06:22:07 *alisette Nilisha snorted. "Moderately, exactly that's the problem. I had times when my arrow was more deadly than my rifle. I want to go back to those times."Nilisha pulled an arrow out and lifted her bow. She breathed out long and steady, calming her heart rate along with it. Just when her body finally went to that short moment of perfect stillness she aimed at the smallest, target, the one furthest away, and let her arrow. fly. It hit with a satisfying 'thud' but it only took the woman a split second to notice that she hadn't hit the center perfectly. the shot was off, just a fraction of a inch., but off nonetheless. "see what I mean" she asked Vidar over her shoulder "It's not even a moving target and I still won't hit it as I should." 10th, 2009 / 06:22:10 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar smiled, and watched. "Still. I'm impressed with your dedication. On a lighter note, what information were you looking for? I may be able to answer your questions while you practice?" 10th, 2009 / 06:27:00 *alisette Nilisha tugged a strand of hair behind her ears before it could slip completely out of her braid and distract her. "It would be nice if you could help me, but to be honest, I'm not looking for anything particular. I just want to read about Lycans and other Therians in general. And I can hardly ask you to carry all those books around for me, can I" she asked before she drew another arrow, aiming for a slightly bigger target this time. This time she hit her target as perfect as she wished to. "Thank goodness, I'm not completely useless, yet" she mumbled more to herself than to Vidar. 10th, 2009 / 06:40:45 *pyronixcore ☞ Viday laughed. "As you wish", and turned towards the helipad, walking around Nilisha. "I've forogtten your name, I'm afraid" he said as he unbuckled the large training mats and dragged them to the side. "It's been a busy month". He heaved one mat upon another, and then pulled at the bottom one, both mats thudding heavily on the floor after slipping under the railings of the helipad. 10th, 2009 / 06:47:27 *alisette Nilisha fought down a smirk "My name's Nilisha. Let's not bother with my family name." she watched Vidar pulling around the mats "I'd ask if you need help with those, but I'm not even sure what you are trying to achieve." she told him slightly confused. With s ligth shake over head she drew a third arrow, but before she could aim it, her braid finally came apart. "gah, damned thing," she cursed ash she put the weapon down and started to retie her hair, until to find the rubber band she had used for that broken. "you wouldn't have a spare hair tie, would you?" she asked Vidar with a slight tinge of embarrassment. 10th, 2009 / 06:52:04 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar laughed loudly and drove a hand into his pocket, pulling out a spare hairtie. "You're lucky I have long hair" he said, still grinning, as he walked over and handed the hairtie over. "I'm just putting the mats away, they go into those cavities under the platform, see?" he said, pushing the mats under the helipad. "Now." his eyes glinted woth the reflections of the many lights focussed on the Inner Ward. "I'm made curious now. What is your last name?" 10th, 2009 / 06:55:47 *alisette "Collins" Nilisha answered while she braided her hair back together. "Thanks for the tie. I need a haircut again, they start to get in the way." she was finished and turned her back to Vidar "Did I get all strands in?" Fighting her waves into a proper braid had taken several tries this morning and she hoped that this time one try would be enough. "By the way, that's quite a handy way to store those mats. must save a lot of space." 10th, 2009 / 07:00:53 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar raised an eyebrow. "Yes" he said in response to her hair question. Followed by "Indeed! We have lots of these hidey-holes throughout the Château." One of the perks of eing able to acquire a large castle and lots of money. You get to renovate however you wish. 10th, 2009 / 07:01:08 *pyronixcore + " ) 10th, 2009 / 07:04:35 *alisette Nilisha laughed at that "Can I assume that you hundreds of secret entrance and hidden pathways in the walls of this castle, not to forget secret torture chambers?" she asked, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Maybe I should get myself a castle, too.Just for the fun of having it. 'Sides wouldn't 'Lady Nilisha Collins' sound great?" 10th, 2009 / 07:11:34 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar rolled the words off his tongue, enunciating in a clear, very english accent "Lady Nilisha Collins". He made a 'hrmm' noise. "I think it would suit you. If your hair didn't keep falling out of it's braiding" he resisted a chuckle as he flicked Nilisha's again-loose hair. "Ah." he said as a voice whispered into his ear. "I'm afraid I must be going. Security matters. I'm sure you remember the instructions for the Library, and the Accomodation?" He gestured towards the front of the castle with his hand, but not in a rushed way. "You may stay and study here as long as you wish" he said. 10th, 2009 / 07:16:34 *alisette Nilisha pulled the hair tie away in annoyed manner, deciding to do her hair properly in front of a mirror. "Yeah I do remember, no problem. I'll also try to refrain from opening sealed doors and such. Though you'll probably have to carry me from the library once I get myself seated there", she mock-threatened Vidar before picking up her weaponry again. 2I'll bring these to my room then, have some fun with those security matters." she smsiled sweetly at Vidar before she turned and walked into the castle, bringing her 'luggage' into her room 10th, 2009 / 07:16:39 exit Nilisha)) 10th, 2009 / 07:19:54 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidarcalled "Good night" and turned, wandering into the main Château building, muttering something about buying guard dogs, and a ridge. He'd clean up the Inner Ward later. 10th, 2009 / 07:20:04 Vidar